Lego Iron Man: The Video Game
Lego Iron Man: The Video Game,is a new lego game,released in 2012. It is FAKE,and will be released aside Lego Batman 2 and Lego Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. Gameplay The gameplay,is basically the same as the other Lego games,with Jarvis having the shop,and Stark Industries being the HUB. Levels Act 1:The Origin of Iron Man Plot: Tony Stark becomes Iron Man,and he'll have to fight the evils of the Ten Rings,A.I.M,and....the EVIL Iron Monger. 1. Iron Man Plot: The terrorist group,the Ten Rings kidnaps Stark and Yen Sin,and order Tony to build them a weapon. However,they don't know Stark's true intentions. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 1) and Yinsen Boss: Raza: 3 HP 2. Building the Mark 2 Plot: After returning home,Stark and Pepper Potts are building the Mark 2 Armor Characters: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Boss: None. 3. Advanced Villan Mechanics Plot: During an expierment gone wrong,MODOK is born,and orders his soldiers to use thier new Stark tech to wreak havok on the city,so Iron Man in his new Mark 2 suit,will have to defeat them. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 2) and SHEILD Agent Boss: Modok: 3 HP 4. Taking down the Ten Rings Plot: The Ten Rings,have new weapons and plan to attack,so Iron Man teams up with James Rhodes to finally defeat the Ten Rings. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 2) and James Rhodes Boss: Raza: 5 HP 5. You just got Drone'd! Plot: Iron Man's robots have gone awry,and are attacking Stark Industries! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and Pepper Potts Boss: Super Drone: 6 HP 6. Monger Mash-Up! Plot: In order to get rid of Stark,Obidah Stane has been supplying the Ten Rings and A.I.M with weapons,and once Pepper learns of this,he sets out as the "Iron Monger" to get rid of the two! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and Agent Coulson Boss: Iron Monger: 8 HP Act 2: Rivals and Villans Plot: When rival Justin Hammer hires Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo,Iron Man is back! 1. Stark Expo Plot: Iron Man's BIG appearance is threatened when Stark robots go awry. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 2) and Happy Hogan Boss: None 2. Crimson DynAIMo Plot: Iron Man raids an AIM base,when he descovers the creation of Crimson Dynamo armor. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and Nick Fury Boss: Crimson Dynamo: 4 HP 3. Snappy Birthday Plot: On Stark's birthday,mysterious robots attack Stark Industries. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and War Machine Boss: Jet-Drone: 5 HP 4. Whiplash and Dyna-Oh My! Plot: At Justin Hammer's Expo,Whiplash and Dynamo betray him,and set Drones loose on the city! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and Black Widow Boss: Whiplash: 6 HP 5. Drone City Plot: Iron Man and War Machine fight the Drone army! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and War Machine Boss: None. 6. Armor Brawl Plot: Iron Man and War Machine fight the new version,of Crimson Dynamo! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 3) and War Machine Boss: Crimson Dynamo: 10 HP Act 3: Leauge of Villans Plot: Blizzard,Fin Fang Foom,and Mandarin form an alliance,so Iron Man has to defeat three villans! 1. Winter in the Summer. Plot: Blizzard freezes the bankers and police,and is ready to rob! Time to stop him! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and War Machine. Boss: Ice Minion: 3 HP 2. Attack on SHIELD Plot: Meanwhile,Mandarin's Minions attack the SHIELD Helicarrier! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and Black Widow Boss: Swordsman: 5 HP 3. Fin Fang BOOM!! Plot: Swordsman then turns into a hero,and decides to help Iron Man defeat Fin Fang Foom,who is attacking the city. Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and Swordsman Boss: Fin Fang Foom: 10 HP 4. Betrayl Plot: After Fin Fang Foom is defeated,Swordsman turns on him,and Blizzard and Mandarin come to attack Iron Man! However,Iron Man has some help... Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and Nick Fury Boss: Blizzard: 13 HP 5. Hostages and Hold-Ups! Plot: After Blizzard is defeated,Swordsman takes control of Stark Industries,and makes the employees hostages! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and War Machine Boss: Swordsman: 15 HP 6. My Arch-Enemy Plot: Iron Man and War Machine fight Mandarin! Characters: Iron Man(Mark 4) and War Machine Boss: Mandarin: 20 HP Characters Iron Man(Mark 1,2,3,4 and Battle Damaged) Tony Stark(Buisness) War Machine James Rhodes Pepper Potts Nick Fury Yinsen Swordsman Black Widow SHIELD Agent Agent Coulson Happy Hogan Terrorist Raza MODOK A.I.M Agent Robot Drone Obidah Stane Iron Monger(Battle Damaged) Justin Hammer Hammer Drone Whiplash Crimson Dynamo Anton Vanko Super Drone Jet Drone Blizzard Police Man Mandarin Fin Fang Foom Banker Ice Minion Stark Employee Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games